A conventional hand tool such as a screw driver generally includes a handle and a shank is connected to an end of the handle. The handle is a solid handle which is heavy and cannot float in water. When the hand tools with solid handles are used in work sites where located above waters, such as bridges or ships maintenance, once the hand tools drop into water, they cannot be retrieved. Although some handles do have a recess defined therein for receiving small bits therein, the recess is not well sealed for convenience of accessing the bits received therein. This type of handles cannot float either.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool that includes a handle with an enclosed chamber such that the handle floats in the water.